Reconciliation
by soultaker78
Summary: 10 years ago, Kim ran away from a nonunderstanding family to be with Shego.  Now she has decided to rebuild the bridges and reconnect with the people from her past.  Kigo.
1. Chapter 1

A 28 year old Kim Possible sits at her house and reflects on the one day 10 years ago that changed her life for ever.

(begin flashback)

Kim had received a mysterious message asking her to come alone to a meeting in a rundown part of Middleton. Normally she wouldn't fall into such an obvious trap, but the message had said that an old friend that had been forced to go away wanted to talk to her and it was signed Ms. G.

Kim reached the destination specified in the message and started waiting for whoever wanted to meet with her. She had not told anyone about where she was or who she thought she would be meeting.

"Hello cupcake," Kim heard someone say. The redheaded world savior turned towards the voice and found Shego: the person she had expected to meet.

"Hello Shego," Kim said. "I'm guessing from your message that you want to talk about all that stuff that happened while you were Ms. Go."

"That's right Pumpkin. For a second, I was afraid that I was too subtle with my message. Anyway, I sent you that message because I need to talk to you. While I was close to you as Ms. Go, I realized that it would be possible for me to have something that I've wanted for a long time."

"Shego, what are you talking about?" Kim asked. The pale green thief's response was to lean in towards Kim and kiss her.

As Shego slid her tongue into the teenaged heroine's mouth, Kim was paralyzed with shock. But after a few seconds, she realized that she was enjoying the sensation and started kissing Shego back. They continued kissing for a few more minuets before breaking apart.

"Princess, you have challenged me and made my life interesting," Shego said. "Fighting you is easily the best part of my job. Over time, I started having feelings for you, even though we are supposed to be on opposite sides. And when I was Ms. Go, it occurred to me that being with you was possible. Even though nothing will probably come from this, I had to let you know."

"Shego, I think I feel the same way as you," Kim said. "I've also enjoyed our fights, and when you were Ms. Go I started feelings things for you that I've only felt towards boys before."

"Really?" the emerald eyed female said, quirking an ebony eyebrow in curiosity. "But what about you and Stoppable, Kimmie."

"Ron and I haven't been feeling the magic as much anymore. He's a great friend, but I just don't see myself being with him as more than that years from now."

"I see," Shego said. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to disappear for a long time. I'm going to do some work for various countries so that they will drop all the charges against me."

"You're going to stop working for Drakken and go legit?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm really looking forward to not having to listen to him anymore. Anyway Pumpkin, when I'm done with my legal propels I'll come back and we can be together," Shego said, then turned and started walking away. "Oh, one more thing Kimmie."

"What's that?"

"I think you should keep all this between you and me for now."

"I can't do that Shego," Kim said. "I mean, I have to break things off with Ron and tell my parents about... this. That's going to be awkweird."

"In that case, I should probably stay a while," the pale green thief said. "If your parents don't take this well, you can run away with me."

"That's sweet of you to offer Shego, but I'm sure that that won't be necessary. With all the stuff I do, my parents are pretty desensitized to weirdness by now."

(end flashback)

Unfortunately, the doctors Possible didn't take the news as well as Kim had hoped. They didn't like that Kim was planning to be in a romantic relationship with an older woman who was an international criminal. There was shouting, name calling and things said that can never be taken back.

After the falling out, Kim took Shego up on her offer to run away. Together, they did jobs for the governments of the world and made Shego's charges disappear in a matter of months. Once that was done, they took on legitimate missions for the excitement and money (after Shego convinced Kim to start taking the money).

They did mercenary work for about a year and a half before they decided to retire. After that, Shego got a job as a teacher and Kim started getting a private education. The redheaded world savior had decided to take a career in medicine, and was able to get a medical degree in 6 years thanks to her private education.

Throughout that time, Kim and Shego's relationship grew and strengthened. They got married, and were even able to overcome the complication of them both being women to have children.

After Kim was done reminiscing, she walked to a phone and made a call. After a few rings, the phone was picked up. "Hello," the other person greeted.

"Hello mom," Kim said.

"Kimmie!?" Anne Possible exclaimed. "Is that you?"

"Yes mom, it's me. I know it's been 10 years since we last talked, and I want to rebuild the bridges. Unless, you're not interested."

"No. Your father and I want to make up for what happened. Are you going to come see us?"

"Yes. I have some days off coming up, and we can all come over and stay with you and dad for about a week."

"We?" Anne asked.

"Shego and I are still together, and we've even had kids." Kim clarified.

"Kids? You mean I'm a grandmother?"

"That's right. You'll get to see them soon. Is this Monday good?"

"Yes. Kim, I really want to make up for what happened."

"And you will get that chance. Good-bye," Kim said as she hanged up the phone and went to make the travel arrangements with her family.

Author's notes: just so you know, I'll be going over some of the important events in the 10 year gap with flashbacks like the one in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Kasy and Sheki Possible belong to Nodrogs.

Kim, Shego and their kids had gotten of their jet at Middleton airport, got a rental car and drove to the possible home. Kim pressed the doorbell and a few moments later, her parents opened the door and latched onto her instantly.

"Oh Kimmie-cup, thank god you've come back. We won't make you go away again," James said, and after a few seconds they both got off of their daughter.

"It's good to see you too mom and dad. Now let me introduce you to your grandchildren. This is Kasy," Kim said and pointed at a girl with pale green skin and red hair dressed in a purple t-shirt and jeans. "And Sheki," this time pointing toward a girl with pale green skin and dark hair tied in a ponytail dressed in a pink dress.

"Oh my," Anne exclaimed as she bent down and hugged the two 3 year olds. "Aren't you two just little darlings."

Everyone went inside the house. The twins were put in the living room and left occupied while the adults went into the kitchen to discuss the past. "Let's get one thing straight," Shego said, "I didn't abduct Kimmie away from you: you're the ones who forced her to choose between me and you. And she choose me."

"Okay," James said.

"I have a question for you two," Kim said to her parents. "Why didn't you come after me?"

"Well, you made it abundantly clear when you left that you didn't want us or anyone else looking for you," Anne said.

"Besides, we figured you and Shego would break up in a few months, you'd come back to us and all would be forgiven," James added. "Of course after the first year, we realized that that wouldn't be happening anytime soon and that we had made a grave mistake. Can you forgive us, Kimmie-cup?"

"Of course I can forgive you. That's why I'm here," Kim said, then held up her hand so she could display her wedding ring. "You two want to hear how she proposed to me?"

"Yes, please," Anne said.

"It happened a little under two years after I left. A mission we did ended with me getting seriously injured..."

(begin flashback)

Shego was standing over Kim's hospital bed. The redhead had been admitted a few hours ago and had been unconscious since she was injured. The doctors were confident that she would make a full recovery in time.

Shego was ecstatic that Kim would be okay. If anyone else had been injured that way, they'd be dead by now. The emerald eyed female had a few matters that she needed to discuss with Kim.

Just then, Kim started rousing from her sleep. "Are you all right Pumpkin?" Shego asked.

"All things considered, I think I'm pretty good," Kim answered.

"Great. There are a few things we need to talk about now. First, I think it's time we retired from the merc business."

"Agreed. I don't want to risk something like this happening to me again. Or worse, happening to you."

"Okay. Now that that's out of the way, there's something I need to tell you. When I saw you get hurt, I was afraid that I might lose you. I was so scared and It made me realize how much you mean to me. I know I don't say this enough, but I really do love you. What I'm trying to get at Kimmie is," Shego said as she pulled out a small box and presented in front of Kim and opened it, "will you marry me?"

Kim was speechless as she gazed at the ring before her, but she knew the answer she would give. "Yes," she said, "I will marry you."

(end flashback)

"That's a very touching story," Anne said. "Tell me, what kind of stuff did you two do while you were mercenaries?"

"Can't tell you that Mrs. Dr.P," Shego said. "Classified information and what not." The doctors Possible nodded their heads in understanding.

"Anyway," Kim continued, "after we got married and decided to settle down, Shego got a job as a teacher and got me in contact with some people that could give me a private education."

"Private education?" James said while quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah. Shego got a private education before she went evil and was able to get a bachelor's in child development by the time she was 17 thanks to highly skilled teacher's and moving at her own pace. As for me, I was able to get a Ph.D. in medicine in 6 years."

"Medicine? So you're a doctor now?" Anne asked, practically beaming with maternal pride.

"That's right. But I have a question for you now mom," Kim said and then took in a big breath. "Why didn't tell me working at a hospital was such nut house?!" the redhead practically screamed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kim."

"Maybe it's just the place I work at. Let me tell you about some of my colleagues. There's a jockish, sexist surgeon who hasn't matured an iota since high school. A cantankerous, money grubbing old man who's our chief of medicine. A psychotic janitor. And a curly haired misanthropist with a love of long winded rants and serious anger issues."

"Ah. You've met Perry," Anne said, causing Kim to blink in astonishment.

"You know Dr. Cox?" Kim asked.

"I've met him a few times at various medical conferences. He's the kind of person you never forget, no matter how hard you try. Has he given you any crap about your lifestyle?"

"No, he's a very tolerant person. And by tolerant, I mean he hates everyone equally. Except for his irrational hatred of Hugh Jackman, but that's another thing."

Over the next couple minuets, Kim's parents informed her about all that had happened over the past decade. She learned that Ron was head chef at a fancy restaurant, that Monique was a fashion designer and that her brothers were in grad school and were hoping to become rocket scientists like there dad. The redhead was saddened to learn that she had missed her Nanna's death.

After a while, Kim and Shego started talking about their daughters. "Now I know what you're thinking," Shego said to the doctors P, "How the hell did Kimmie and I have kids? Well the answer's simple: I'm a hermaphrodite."

Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible widened their eyes in shock. "Shego, I really wish you would stop telling people that," Kim said.

"I know, but that never gets old," the pale green thief said as she let out a chuckle. "Seriously though, we got help from one of Princess's old enemies."

"You might remember that after I left, most of the bad guys I fought either turned themselves in or went underground and never resurfaced. They did that because they were afraid that even though I wasn't on speaking terms with my parents I'd still come after them, except with Shego's help instead of Ron's. They thought that Shego and I would cause a lot of bodily harm and property damage instead of turning them over to the police."

"About four years ago, we decided that we wanted kids. So we tracked down an obese reformed geneticist by the name of Amy Hall, once known as DNAmy..."

(begin flashback)

Amy was at her home after a day of working with a group of scientists. When Kim Possible teamed up with Shego, Amy turned herself in. Some people were very interested in her work and got her out of jail, provided she took medication, therapy, and frequent psychiatric evaluations to verify their effects

"Hello Amy," a voice said. Amy turned towards the voice and saw Kim and Shego.

"Please don't hurt me," Amy pleaded. "I haven't done anything wrong in years."

"Relax Amy. We're no here to hurt you," Kim said, causing the overweight scientist to relax immediately. "In fact, we want your help with something."

"And just why would I help someone who put me in jail?"

"Oh, you'll be begging to help us once you hear our story," Shego said. "You see, Kimmie and I have been married the last few years and we have decided that we want children. Obviously we can't do it naturally and we think you can help us with that."

"Mmmmm," Amy said while holding her chin. "I'm sure that I could help you, and it would be an interesting display of my skills. But I'm not really in the mood to help you two."

"Fine. Then we'll just get one of your colleagues to help us. I'm sure they can do what you can't."

"Those hacks! I'm far more able than they are."

"Then why don't you prove it by helping us?" Shego countered.

"I will! Just let me get some stuff in the basement ready," Amy said and left to make preparations.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Kim said once Amy was gone.

"I told you princess. It's like a rule of the universe that all geniuses are easily sussectaple to reverse psychology," Shego said. "Are you really sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes. I'm looking forward to bearing our children."

"All right then," Shego said, and the two lovers joined Amy in the basement. "Just so you know Amy, if you mess with Kimmie's insides, I'm going to mess with yours," the emerald eyed female threatened while demonstrating her glowing green hands.

(end flashback)

Author's notes: all the people Kim talked about working with at her hospital are all characters from 'Scrubs'.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kim had taken the car she rented to Lowerton to visit Ron at his home. She called ahead, so her old friend was expecting her. She parked her car, and walked up to the front door of Ron's townhouse. She rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later was greeted with the sight of her old friend.

"KP," Ron said as he hugged his long lost friend. "It's really good to see you again."

They went inside and sat down in living room. Just as they were about to start talking, a little asian girl walked in. "Who is this lady Ron?" she asked.

"This an old friend of mine that I haven't seen in a very long time, Han, and we'd like some alone time," Ron answered.

_Han? That's Hanna?_ Kim thought. The last time she saw Ron's adopted sister, she was still an infant. _My god, I have been gone a long time_. Then Hanna left, satisfied with the answer she got.

"Does she live with you now?" Kim asked.

"No, she's just staying here for a few days," Ron answered, and then an awkward silence fell over them as they wondered what they should talk about next. "Where should we start?"

"How about the last time we saw each other?" Kim suggested. "Do you remember that?"

"Oh yeah. I remember it as clearly as if I were having a flashback..."

(begin flashback)

It was the day after Kim and Shego had had their talk. Kim and Ron were in his attic room about to have a serious conversation that would have long lasting ramifications.

"Ron," Kim began nervously, "I don't know how to put this gently, so I'm just going to say this. I've met someone else and I'm leaving you."

"Oh man," Ron said he put his hand over his head. "I knew this was coming, but it still sucks."

"Wait, you knew I'd be breaking up with you? I didn't even know I'd be breaking up with you till yesterday."

"KP, Throughout our whole relationship I got the vibe that you were only with me because it was expected of you. I kinda knew that eventually you would break up with me cause you didn't want to let people's expectations dictate your life so much, but I planned to enjoy what we would have together. And I did enjoy it."

"I started dating you because I needed someone close to me and I didn't want to crush you after you confessed your feelings to me. I hoped that at some point I would feel what you feel for me, but that never happened. I'm sorry Ron," Kim said.

"It's all right. I love you, but I'm not going to try and keep you with me against your will," Ron said with a sad look on his face. "KP, is this someone else Shego?"

Kim's eyes widened in shock. "Yes, but how did you know that?" Kim asked.

"Over the past few years, some people over the internet have watched your fights with Shego and thought that there was something between you two."

"Sounds like a bunch of horny, 14 year-old boys letting their imaginations take over."

"Now that's what I thought, but it turns out most of those people are women. In fact, of the more influential of them is a 25-year old woman from Malaysia."

"That's... different," Kim said.

"I know," Ron agreed. "Anyway, I always thought that these people were just looking for things that weren't there. But then there was the thing with Shego being turned good and the two of you got close. That made me realize that maybe all those people over the internet were unto something. Since were doing confessions KP, I have a big one for you."

"You used the attidudinater to turn Shego back to good on purpose didn't you?" Kim guessed.

"Yes, but you have to understand that I did that in a moment of weakness. You and Shego were getting close and I was afraid that the two of you would become a couple. Kim, in case you've forgotten Shego has tried to hurt you so many times that I've lost count, and I don't think that's because I suck at math."

"The only reason Shego and I fought each other is because we happened to be on opposite sides. Shego's already taken steps to make amends with the law, so should have no problems getting together. But considering how long we've known each other, I'll make a deal with you Ron: you try to be a good sport about the breakup, and I'll forget what you told me about the attidudinator."

"Deal," Ron eagerly agreed. Even though he would no longer be romantically involved with Kim, he still wanted to be a part of her life. After all, they had known each other for nearly all their lives. "Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Yeah, and I'm confident that it will go well. I mean, they have to be pretty used to weird stuff considering I'm their daughter. Everything will be fine."

(end flashback)

"But it didn't go nearly well as I had hoped," Kim said, finishing the story. "You have to understand why I ran away with Shego: when my parents wouldn't allow me to be with her, I felt so cheated. I behaved myself, I got good grades and oh yeah, I occasionally saved the world. But apparently, that wasn't good enough for them."

"I hear what you're saying, KP, but how come you haven't talked to me before this?" Ron asked.

"I was pretty busy with Shego so that never occurred to me. Also, I think I subconsciously grouped all the people from my past with my parents, so when I left them, I left everyone I knew. Sorry," Kim explained and apologized.

"It's cool. The important thing is that you're here now. So tell me, have you and Shego gotten along as a couple?"

"Pretty good all things considered. We have a few sore spots over the years, but everything's always worked out. For example, we had pretty big fight about her pot smoking habit soon after I was impregnated. Things got pretty ugly, but I was able to convince her to give up her habit and she returned the pot to her dealer. That's an interesting story, actually, and here's how it happened..."

(begin flashback)

Kim and Shego had made traveled to an upscale housing development in California called Agrestic. They made it to a house, rang the doorbell and were met with a thin, white woman with long, dark hair.

"Shego, if you're here for more milf weed, then you're out of luck because there's none left," the woman said.

"I'm not here to make a purchase Nancy, but I still think you should let us in," Shego said, and was let into Nancy's spacious and well kept home. "I think some introductions are in order. Nancy, this is my wife Kim. Kim, this is Nancy, my dealer."

"You're a drug dealer?" Kim asked in astonishment.

"Yeah," Nancy confirmed. "I know, I'm not exactly the first image people think of when they imagine drug dealers. Anyway, why are you two here?"

"I want to return this," Shego said as she dropped the duffle bag she had been carrying and opened it to reveal over a dozen bags of weed.

"I'm not an electronics store, Shego. I can't give you your money back, even if I wasn't having financial problems right now."

"I don't want any money, just take it," Shego said as Nancy bent down to grab the duffle bag. "What's this about you having money problems? Last time I checked, you were doing really well for yourself."

"Well that was then, this is now," Nancy said. "It's a long story, but here's the short version. This duffle bag has all the milf weed left in existence and I owe $150,000 to a gangster who goes by the name U-turn."

"What kind of criminal names himself after a moving violation?"

"I don't know. I'd ask him, but he'd probably shot him in response. Anyway, I'm going to regret losing your business Shego, but if this is what you want, who am I stop you? Oh, and thanks for the weed. The resale value on this should really help me out."

Kim and Shego left shortly after that

(end flashback)

Author's notes: when Ron was talking about those people over the internet, that was a description of the real life Kigo community. That 25-year old woman from Malaysia he mentioned would be Rinacat, the person who peaked my curiosity in this show when I stumbled onto her deviantart gallery.

The part with Shego returning her pot is a reference to the show 'Weeds' on Showtime. It's good stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: an original character that does not belong to me will appear in this chapter. The character belongs to Starvinglunatic, who I hope will be okay with using her.

------------------------

"So tell me, how do you and Shego get along?" Ron asked.

"Very good," Kim answered. "Shego has let me get very close to her. I've even learned her real name. Do you want me to share it with you?"

"Please."

"Her birth name is Sharon Gooding."

"Gooding?" Ron said and then let out a stifled chuckle at Shego's ironic surname.

"I know," Kim said. "Anyway, about a year after we ran away, I convinced Shego to try and reestablish ties with her family. I did this because I wanted at least one of us to have something resembling a good relationship with our families, and she agreed. Since then, I've gotten to know them pretty well."

"You mean her brothers?"

"And her parents."

"Shego has parents?" Ron exclaimed.

"Of course she has parents," Kim replied. "What, did you think she just popped out of some hole in the ground?"

"Uhhhh," Ron stammered as he formulated his response. Truth is, he had first assumed that Shego was some kind of demon spat forth from the depths hell. "More or else. So what are her parents like?"

"Her dad is old fashioned and stuck up. And her mom... well... she's unique."

"I'm probably going to regret this, but how is she unique?"

"Well, I suppose I should tell you how I first met her. It happened about 1 month after I ran away with Shego..."

(begin flashback)

After much cajoling and persuading, Shego had finally convinced Kim to have sex. They were both in their bedroom, kissing and caressing each other. They were dressed in necklashays and ribbons tied the end of their hair, Kim's in green and Shego's in pink. Each one agreed to wear the other's favorite color.

They were enjoying the feel and taste of each other when the bedroom door opened. Standing in the door way was a woman Kim had never seen before. She looked remarkably like Shego, but she had normal colored skin and hair, was middle-aged and had some gray streaks in her hair.

"What the hell are you doing you here?" Shego asked the stranger.

"Now firefly, is that any way to greet your mother?" the woman taunted.

"Mother?" Kim exclaimed.

"That's right cupcake. Unfortunately, this is my mother."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Mrs..."

"Gooding. But please, call me Isabelle," the newly identified woman said. "And you must be Kim Possible, the redhead who's been fighting my daughter for the past few years."

"Yeah," Kim said. "If you're wondering what I'm doing here..."

"Let me guess, firefly finally found the guts to tell you how she felt?"

"That is what happened, but how did you know that?" Shego asked.

"I suspected for a long time that you lusted after her and this only confirms it," Isabelle said, then faced Kim. "You're over 18, right?"

"Yes," Kim shrieked indignantly.

"Good. Sorry to upset you, but I had to ask. For the record, you are easily a better catch than the last woman I found my firefly copulating with. I honestly have no idea what she saw in that short blonde haired woman who liked to say "freaky" for some reason."

"You slept with Adrena Lyn?" Kim exclaimed as she turned towards Shego.

"Only once, and I didn't enjoy it," the emerald eyed female responded, then faced her mother. "Just what are you doing here, mommy?"

"You know how it works, firefly," Isabelle said. "I pop in once a month or so to see how your doing and make it crankier than usual. I'm like your 2nd period that way."

"Well at least I'm still young enough to have my period," Shego countered.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, firefly," Isabelle said with a determined grin before taking a more relaxed facial expression. "But here or now. I'll see you two tomorrow and you can tell me more about your relationship. Bye."

Isabelle exited the bedroom and left the two lovers to do what they were attempting to do before she arrived. Kim and Shego were never able to retrieve the mood they were going for before their unannounced visitor arrived.

(end flashback)

At the Possible residence, things were going well. Shego had been establishing a relationship with the doctors Possible while they were playing and spending time with their new granddaughters. Some of the things Shego had done to break the ice with her in laws were discuss some of the events of the past decade and play her and Kim's wedding video.

The door bell rang and Shego went to answer it. When she opened the door, she came face to face with one of her least favorite people. "What the hell are you doing here mommy?"

"For once can't you just say hello to me?" Isabelle asked.

"Hello mommy. And goodbye," Shego said then tried to slam door in her mother's face, but was foiled. Isabelle put her hand on the closing door and forced her way inside.

"Nice try firefly, but you'll have to do better than that," the older woman said as she entered the house. Just then, Kasy and Sheki walked from the living room to see who had come in.

"Grandma Izzy," the twins said in unison as they rushed towards their grandmother.

"And how are my mini fireflies?" Isabelle said as she bent down and hugged them. Shego let out a slight grimace at that sight. It always annoyed her how much her daughters liked her mother.

"Just what is going on here?" Anne said as she followed the twins and saw Isabelle, who she recognized from the video of the wedding she watched. "You must be Shego's mother."

"Well you have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am, but I have no idea who you are."

"Mommy, these are doctors James and Anne Possible, Kimmie's parents," Shego said.

"I thought she was estranged from her family," Isabelle said.

"She's rebuilding the bridges, so to speak."

"Well good for her," the older woman said. "I can't wait to get to know her parents and spend time with my granddaughters."

"Before we get that, I have a question for you mommy. How did you know where to find me? I mean, do you have me chipped with a GPS tracking device or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I just follow you around all the time because I have nothing better to do," Isabelle said with a big smile and a cherry demeanor.

"She's joking, right?" Anne asked.

"I can never tell," Shego answered.

----------------------------

Back at Ron's place, the two reunited friends continued talking. Kim had been telling Ron about her work as a doctor at a hospital that some of the oddest employes around and her daughters when her cell phone went off. She picked it up and brought to here ear. "Hello," she said into the device.

"Pumpkin," Shego said on the other end, "I need you to come back to your parents' house and help me deal with my monthly visitor."

"Shego, I don't care how bad it is, you'll have to deal with your period on your own."

"Not that monthly visitor. The other one. The one I can't shove a tampon into to shut her up."

"Oh. I'm on my way. Please don't break anything."

"I promise nothing. Guess that means you'll just have to get her as fast as you can."

"All right," Kim said as she hung up and put the phone away. "Sorry Ron, but something's come up and I have to take care of it." Kim got up and walked to the door. The door opened from the outside, and Kim saw someone that she thought she would never see again. "Bonnie!?"

"Hi Kim," Bonnie said as she stepped inside. "I take that you and Ron had your little talk while I was out and giving you two some private time."

"We did. But what are you doing here Bonnie. Do you two live together?"

"It's not quite that simple, KP," Ron said as he walked into the sight of the two women. "We're engaged."


	5. Chapter 5

"En-what?" Kim practically shrieked.

"Engaged. It means we're about to get married," Ron explained.

"I know what it means. But you... and Bonnie..."

"I know. I didn't see that one coming either. You want to hear how this happened?" Ron asked and Kim eagerly nodded yes. "Well, it all really got started in our third year of college...

(begin flashback)

Ron was in one of the kitchens of Upperton University working on an assignment for his Culinary Arts class. He had spent two years at Middleton Community College and did a good enough job that he was able to transfer into the four university he was currently at. He was enjoying himself as he heard the clickity clack of high heels approaching his direction.

Just then, Bonnie entered the room. "Oh great," Ron said in disappointment. "I guess you're here to ridicule me and try to drive me out. Well it's not gonna happen. If I could take you're crap throughout high school, I can do it in college too."

"I'm not here to humiliate you," Bonnie said. "You may not believe this, but I'm not the same petty, mean-spirited bitch I used to be. Which is why I'm here: I want to bury the hatchet."

"You're going to kill me with an ax!?" Ron exclaimed as franticly searched for a away out of the room, but the only exit was blocked by Bonnie.

"I'm not going to kill you," Bonnie yelled, which caused Ron to calm down. "It's an expression. It means I want to make a fresh start with you. And for the record, you really need to learn how to not freak out so much: you'll live longer."

"But if you're not here to commit murder, than why are you here?" Ron asked as he calmed down.

"It's simple really. I'm majoring in Business Administration and I recalled your cooking skills. I'm hoping that after we graduate, we can own a restaurant together. You'll do all the cooking and I'll handle the business aspects."

"So you want to make nice to me so you can use me for your own benefit. Why am I not surprised? How do I know that you won't throw me aside the instant find someone better?"

"First, I doubt I'd find anyone as good as you. Second, I wouldn't be using you, we'd be partners. Lastly, I am sorry about the whole thing that happened at senior homecoming, but I am not the same cruel, heartless bitch I was back then. I'm really trying to change here."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why would you want to change?" Ron clarified.

Bonnie took in a sigh before explaining herself. "There was an incident about a year ago. My sister, Lonnie, got into a car accident. She survived, but she came dangerously close to living the rest of her life in a wheel chair.

At first, I was happy to see her get hurt because of all the grief she had given me. But then I was scared that I thought that. I mean, sure she treated me like crap my whole life, but I didn't want to be the kind of person who takes pleasure in someone getting hurt that much, let alone my own sister.

After that, I realized that how much of a bitch I had been my whole life and decided to become a better person. I'm also hoping to avoid any kind of impending karmic retribution."

"I don't think that's how Karma works," Ron said after Bonnie was finished with her story. "I mean, if you're only trying to be a better person to avoid cosmic punishment, then you're just doing the right thing for the wrong reason."

"Which is still technically doing the right thing," the tanned girl countered. "Besides, I really do want to change. Avoiding pay back from the powers that be would just be a plus. But back to why I came here: are you interested in my proposal, partner?" Bonnie asked as she extended her arm for a handshake.

Ron thought over Bonnie's idea. It was sound, and seeing as how Bonnie had not insulted him or mocked him yet, that could mean she really had changed and was still trying to change from the person she was in high school. Ron decided he would give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Partners," Ron said as he returned the handshake. "And I know where we can get the money to get this little experiment of ours off the ground."

"And where's that?" Bonnie asked.

"You remember my naco royalties?"

"I remember that you had all the money stolen by that blue guy you and Kim used to fight."

"Yeah, well I've still been getting royalty checks. My dad has been hanging on to that money because he says I'm not financially responsible. And I have to agree with him on that one. I mean, I lost 99 million dollars in a minute! Anyway, that's got to be worth a quite a bit of money, and by the time we graduate it will have accumulated even more. That might even be all the money we need."

Bonnie didn't show it, but on the inside she was ecstatic. She had been planning to borrow the start up capital from her parents, who had plenty of money. She had not been looking forward to that because her parents would want more than just their money back.

They would want part ownership, a ridiculous return on their investment or a personal favor from Bonnie. The tanned girl was very grateful to Ron for not having to rely on her parents for money.

"By the way Bonnie, are you and Junior still together?" Ron asked.

"No," Bonnie answered. "A few months after high school he found out he was gay and we had to split up."

(end flashback)

"And after we graduated, my naco royalties gave us enough money to buy a restaurant. With Bonnie handling the business end of things and me doing all the cooking, our restaurant quickly became a hit," Ron said.

"That's nice Ron," Kim said, "but how did the two of you... well... get so close that you're now engaged?"

"That all started about 2 years ago," Bonnie said. "I had gone to a really fancy party and got bored out of my mind. I ducked out with some wine and made my way to Ron's place..."

(begin flashback)

Ron was at his home making dinner for himself when he heard the doorbell ring. He went to the door, opened it and saw Bonnie in a fancy red dress. She was wearing quite a bit of makeup and had her hair tied back.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" Ron asked. "I thought you had some important thing to go to."

"I did, I just came back from it," Bonnie answered.

"It ended already?"

"No, I left early. It was boring and I decided a better way to spend the evening would be sharing this," Bonnie said as she held up a bottle of wine she had been carrying, "with my business partner."

"Well then come in," Ron said as he let Bonnie inside his home and brought her to the kitchen. "I was just about to have some dinner. You want anything?"

"No thanks. I ate before coming here," Bonnie said as she sat down at the table and opened the wine bottle while Ron retrieved glasses for the alcoholic beverage.

The two of them talked while drinking wine and Ron ate his dinner. After 15 minuets of talking and several glasses of wine for each one, they were both very relaxed and a little bit tipsy. "So tell me Bonnie," Ron said with slightly slurred speech, "Why exactly did you come here? You could have gone anywhere after blowing off that party."

"I know," Bonnie answered, "But while at that party, I just kept thinking that all those people were a bunch of snobs. I realized that I used to be just like them, but I'm not anymore. I got tired of being around people who reminded of who I was, so I left. I thought about you, and how you gave me a second chance after the way I treated you in high school, so I decided to come here."

"And I'm glad that you did come here. I had a much better time with you than I would've by myself."

"Ron, there is something I need to tell you," Bonnie said as she stood up and walked up to him, her face only inches from his. "I've wanted you for quite some time."

"You wha...," Ron said, but was interrupted as Bonnie kissed him. Ron gave into his instincts and started kissing her back. Bonnie pushed him and the two of them fell onto the floor where they continued to make out.

Bonnie had kept it secret, but she had felt attracted to Ron for a while. He had shone her tremendous kindness after she had treated him like crap through high school. This had made Bonnie respect him a lot. That, and all the money they had made working together helped too.

Ron had had similar feeling for Bonnie. She had changed a lot from the bitch she was in high school, and was actually pretty to be with once you got close to her. Ron had not acted on these feelings before because he did not want to mess with what they had at their restaurant.

They made out while rolling around on the floor. Their tongues intertwined as they explored each other's mouths and bodies. After about 10 minuets of this, Bonnie suggested they continue in Ron's bedroom.

---------------------

(end flashback)

"Things escalated from their," Bonnie said. "When we woke up in the morning, we were in Ron's bed, completely naked."

"After that, we talked about for feelings for each other," Ron said. "We decided to start dating, and here we are now."

"That's great Ron," Kim said. "I hope the two of you can be as happy as me and Shego. When is the wedding, by the way?"

"In three days."

"Three days! Well that's just great timing on my part. I mean, I can come right?"

"Of course you can come, Kim," Bonnie said. "You were Ron's best friend for years, and there's plenty of room on the guest list."

"Why's that?"

"None of Bonnie's family are coming," Ron answered. "They don't like me. They think I'm too weird and not rich enough for her. Bonnie's been practically disowned. Because of that, none of them were invited."

"But knowing my family, they won't let something as trivial as not being invited stop them from showing up and trying to drag me away from what they think is the worst mistake of my life," Bonnie said. "That's why we decided to spring for extra security."

"That's..." Kim paused as she tried to think of her next word, "different."

"Kim, didn't you say that there was some kind of emergency that you had to leave for?" Ron asked.

"Oh crap!" Kim exclaimed as she just remembered that Shego's mom was at her place. She was afraid that her parents and daughters might get hurt if Shego and Isabelle decided to have a fist fight, which had happened a few times.

Kim exited Ron's house and got in her rental car. As she pulled out of the driveway and headed towards her parents' house (hopefully in time to prevent a catastrophe), she was glad that Ron had found happiness. She was looking forward to attending their wedding.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Kim and Bonnie went to the Middleton Ineternational Airport to pick up Monique and Tara, who had flown in from Los Angelus for the wedding. Both of them had gone to California after high school to attend a college suited their desired professions. Monique studied fashion design while Tara studied Cosmotology. While at college, they became close friends.

After college, they got jobs in L.A. for what they studied for and stayed friends. About 4 years ago, Tara met a guy that she thought she could be with for the rest of her life. However, the man wouldn't take things forward after a year of dating. So Tara got herself pregneant on purpose to force the guy to propose to her.

But Tara's scheme didn't go as planned. The man left her because he didn't want marriage and had cheated on Tara throughout their relationship. Tara couldn't bring herself to get an abortion and decided to keep the child.

Tara had been living with the guy when her plan failed, so when her plan failed she asked Monique for a place to stay for a while. Monique agreed to help her. They never got around to Tara finding her own place. They still lived together and took care of Tara's kid, a brown haired boy she named Jason.

Bonnie filled Kim in on all that had happened between the blonde woman and the black woman. When their flight landed, Monique spotted her old friend and ran towards her.

"Kim," Monique squelled as she approached the redhead and put her in a big hug. "It is so good to see you again, girl. What are you doing here? Are you and that green woman still together?"

"It's good to see you too, Monique," Kim said. "To answer your questions, I'm here to reconnect with my family and yes, Shego and I are still together. In fact, We're married," she said as she held up her hand to show off her ring.

Tara catched up to her room mate, holding the hand of her son. "Kim," the blonde said and hugged the redhead as well. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Tara," Kim said as she escaped the embrace. All of them went to bagge claim and retreived Monique and Tara's bags. Then they split up: Tara, Jason and Bonnie went back to the brunette's place where the visitors would be staying while Kim and Monique went to the mall to catch up on old times and shop.

---------------------------------

A few hours later, Monique and Kim were at the food court, getting some food after having done some shopping. Kim had managed to pick up a dress for the wedding.

"Wasn't this great, Monique?" Kim said. "Just like old times."

"Yeah, this was definetly great," Monique agreed. "But Kim, I could use your help with something."

"What's that?"

"Well, it all started about 2 weeks ago..."

(begin flashback)

Monique was at a nice resturant with her boyfriend Michael. Michael was a fairly well built black man who made a good living as an investment banker. The two of them had been dating for roughly 7 months.

"Monique," Michael said, "We've been together for a while and it's... well it's just been great. If you want to, I'd like it if you moved in with me."

Monique thought about her boyfriend's offer. She wanted to say yes, but something was holding her back. She would have to leave Tara and Jason on their own. She was confident that the blonde single mother could handle things, but she still didn't want to abandon her friend.

"I'm sorry Michael, but I'm going to have to think about this," Monique answered.

"I understand," he replied. "This is a big step."

----------------------

Monique returned to her apartment and found Tara sitting in front of the TV. "Hey Tara. How's everything?"

"Good," Tara replied. "Jason's been put to bed and I'm just enjoying some TV before I turn in too. How did your date with Michael go?"

"Great," Monique said with forced enthusiasm. "Michael asked me to move in with him."

"That's fantastic. When are you moving in with him? I can help you pack tomorrow."

"Whoa, calm down girl. I didn't agree right off the bat. I told him I need to think about it."

"Why?" the blonde asked. "Monique, if you're worried about me and Jason, don't be. I can take care of him without you. What's important is that you're taking a big step with Michael. Besides, considering how long we've been living together, it's about time we split up."

"You really think so?" Monique asked.

"When I first asked to live with you, I only intended to stay a couple days until I found a place of my own. But you were so generous, and we got along so well that I never looked hard for a place and you didn't ask me to leave, even after Jason was born."

Monique thought over what her room mate of the last few years had said. The two of them had gotten along well. So well that Monique figured out why she didn't immediatly answer Michael: she didn't want to lose what she had with Tara.

Once that hit her, Monique felt the need to do something different. She walked toward her room mate, placed her hands on the blonde's head and kissed her. Monique had never felt attracted to women before, but what she felt during the kiss made her change that.

The kiss lasted a while. When Monique pulled away, she expected Tara to slap her. However, Tara had her face in such a way that she wanted more. Monique decided to oblige and kissed her again, only this time Tara kissed back. The two of them started making out.

-------------------

Their inter rascial lesbian make out session escalated from their. Eventually they made their way to Monique's bedroom and had sex. After a bout of love making, both woman were laying down, awake and wondering about the implications of what they had just done.

"What just happened?" Monique asked.

"We had sex," Tara answered.

"I know! But... but...,"

"But we're supposed to be staight," Tara finished. "Monique, do you regret what we just did," Tara asked and Monique shook her head no. "Neither do I. Now about we just ignore everything about orientation and just focus on us?"

"Sounds good," Monique replied.

------------------

(end flashback)

"After that, I broke up with Michael and Tara and I talked about our feelings," Monique said. "We decided to try being a couple and things have been great so far."

"That's great Tara," Kim said. "But I have to ask: how many people have you told about the two of you?"

"You're the first. I know that my freinds are gonna be cool with this, but I'm not looking forward to telling my family. Kim, did you ever meet my parents?"

"No."

"There's a reason for that. My mom's a traditionalist: she thinks white people and black people should stick to being with their own kinds, her words not mine. She'd be pissed if she found out I was dating a white man, but that I've found happiness with a white woman... this is not going to be pretty."

"Monique, when I was getting ready to tell my parents about me and Shego, it never occured to me that I wouldn't get their approval. So when I didn't get it, I set myself up for a big fall. The point I'm trying to make here is that you can never tell how parents are going to react to stuff like this. Besides, if things do go bad, you can pull off contact with them for 10 years and try again."

"Thanks for that Kim. I'm feeling a lot better about telling my parents."


	7. Chapter 7

On the day of the wedding, Shego was at the possible house, hung over from a night of partying at Bonnie's bachellorette party. Isabelle was there too, looking over her drunken daughter as well as her granddaughters and Jason.

"Drinking until you throw up," the middle aged woman said to Shego, who was laying down on the guest room bed. "Tell me: how old are you?"

"Old enough to know better," Shego admitted. "This does suck, but it got me out of going to the wedding, so it was worth it. Say, can I have your liver when you die?"

"Hell no. If I promise you that, then you won't stop drinking like an irish dock worker. Now stay here and try to sleep off your hangover while I look over the kids."

----------------------

At the Middleton synagogue, many people had gathered for the Rockwaller-Stoppable wedding. There were a lot of security guards around, keeping out the bride's family from attending.

Kim was mingling with the ground of assembled friends and family. There were three people left that she was hoping to talk to before she left: Wade and her brothers. She was told that they would be at the wedding, but hadn't found them yet.

As she was internally moaning not finding the people she hoped to see, she spotted Wade. The once reclusive technological mastermind had grown to a height of 6'2. He was still overweight, but not as much as he once was. Kim walked through the crowd and made her way over to him.

"Kim," Wade said as Kim got to him. "I heard you were in town. It's great to see you again. I'd hug you, but I might crack a few bones."

"Thank you for the restraint," Kim said. "So, what have you been up to?"

"This and that. I'd tell you more, but it's pretty hush-hush stuff. You'll be glad to know that I now have my own place, that I occasionally leave every now and then."

"That's great," Kim said. She had never said anything about Wade's lifestyle back in high school, but she had been worried about his weight and agoraphobia. It was a relief to the redhead that he had overcome those obstacles. "By any chance, have you seen my brothers?"

"I heard from them a while ago," Wade said. "They've gotten held up and won't make it for the ceremony. They should be here for the reception though."

At that point, the wedding planner came and told everyone to take their seats for the ceremony.

------------------------------

After Bonnie and Ron exchanged vows, the doors to the reception are burst open as Jim and Tim Possible entered.

"I see you two are still as subtle as a fireworks display," Kim said.

"Kim," both of them said as embraced their sister.

"It's so good..." Jim began.

"To see you again," Tim finished.

"We thought we'd never see you..."

"After you left to be with the green woman."

"And you two still do the finishing-each-other's-sentences thing," Kim noted. "I thought you would have outgrown that by now."

"Well we once thought you were straight," Jim countered.

"Shows what we knew," Tim finished.

Kim's face grimaced in anger. Everyone thought that she was going to explode, and were immensely surprised when she put her brothers in a big hug.

"It's good to see again too, tweebs," Kim said with a big smile. The siblings then sat down and talked to make up for lost time. They talked for an hour about their lives.

"This has been great Kim," Tim said.

"It's gonna be great talking some more tomorrow," Tim said.

"Unfortunately, I'm leaving tomorrow," Kim said, and her brothers simultaneously sighed in response. "But I plan to come back here for Christmas, so we can catch up more then," she said, and this caused the twins to cheer up.

They weren't the only ones who were happy. Kim felt very satisfied in having reconnected with the people from her past. She was looking forward to continued relations with all those people.

Author's notes: thank you to you all of you out there that have made this my most well recieved story to date. The amount of reviews and hits I've gotten is more than I hoped.


End file.
